Late Night Meetings
by BaSingTei
Summary: Katara and Aang make a little too much noise at night and their kids suffer the price. (Kataang) Rated Mature - WC 1,113 One Shot


In the dark of the night, laying in the silence of their happy home, Katara was quietly hungering and not for food either. Her husband was not exactly know to be a hard sleeper but she didn't want to wake him for such a silly request. She instead rubbed his back in circles, her hands running over his shoulder blades and down his spine. Her hands were light and cool to his skin. Even so, he awoke long ago when he had been tossing and turning. She leaned against his back and kissed his shoulder tenderly.

"Is there something you need sweetie?"

She bit her lip and exhaled through her nose.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. You can go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep if my wife is trying to seduce me." You could hear the smile in his voice.

She wanted to be offended but as she recounted her actions she was doing exactly that. She wanted to hit her forehead with her palm. She lay back and let go of his body to relax on her backside. He shifted in the sheets and a hand came to rest on her thigh. She looked to his face and a cheeky smile was hanging off his lips. His hand moved up her body with the type of slow precision she was used to but was infuriating at the same time. He dipped down to kiss her lips and she fell in love for the twelve billionth time since they had been together. A simple kiss could do so many things for her. He always knew what kind of kiss to give and when to give it. It was a skill that always left room for surprises. Before she could fall too far his lips pulled away and she felt herself resurface. She came to her senses and focused on that smile he had.

"Now who's seducing?"

"I don't hear any objections." He whispered and disappeared into the crook of her neck. His lips pressed to her skin and she felt her body tingle. She involuntarily arched her neck so he could cover more ground but her mind argued.

"I have three objections and they are all on the other side of this wall."

"Your son is nine years old. If he hasn't figured out what we are doing in here at night then he might need to be talked to." Aang threw out and his tongue ran over her skin as an arm came to cradle the small of her back. She sighed and momentarily lost her argument, the heat of his breath sticking of the fine hairs on her flesh.

"And your daughter? And your toddler? what would they think is going on?"

He kissed her lips to silence her and covered her body with his. This was what she wanted wasn't it? Considering she had come to bed completely naked, what other signs did he need?

"I will deal with moving their rooms away from us in the morning. Right now, it's you and me."

"Aang," she tried to reason with him but his lips were back on her skin, kissing every inch of flesh she had to offer. Her neck was getting hot and she felt flushed. He always took his time with her, even when it was supposed to be a quickie. Like a tigerdillo playing with its food before it finally feeds. She never really had a complaint, it was wonderful that her husband could bring her to such delight every time they came together. It was just frustrating for someone who was impatient and direct.

Taking a bold step she grabbed his free hand and placed it between her thighs; a clear signal. He kissed down her chest and let his fingers explore what he knew so well. Her skin was swollen, her folds slick and hot. He had to hide his own excitement. After all this time and he could still drive her crazy. He was pleased with himself, maybe even a little bit proud. Mostly he was a man feeling the clear need this beautiful woman was radiating and he was more than ready to fulfill her request.

"Just, don't play too much. Please." She asked and her voice trembled.

He nodded and let his fingers circle her clit. Anytime he touched her there she was being reborn, burned form the inside out and recreated every second. Her skin boiled and she had long ago stopped trying to be quiet. Hence her dilemma in the first place. But now that problem seemed long forgotten like an argument from last week as she let moans come freely from her throat. She moved her hips in sync with his fingers and the pressure wasn't enough, bliss as it was. She needed something inside her, something to relive the dull ache of her own walls gripping tight around themselves.

Aang knew her well enough to know how to read her body. He slipped two fingers inside of her and the sharp intake of breath was all the answer he needed. Her body shuddered and her lips quivered and her hands ran up the wall. The rhythm of his fingers was amicable, not nearly as forceful as she needed.

"Aang, I'm ready, please." She said a little too loudly and he followed her request, slipping down his trunks and falling out, hard and ready for her. He spent no more time building up their encounter; what began soft and subtle would have to end in flames. He came to her entrance and pushed through her, both of them moaning in the process a little too loud.

X

"Bumi?" Kya asked and rubbed her eye, holding a stuffed bison in the other.

"Oh, hey." The boy said as his sister came towards him in the kitchen. "What are you doing up?"

"I heard noises in mommy and daddy's room."

"Oh, that. yeah that happens."

"What's going on?"

Bumi blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Let's just say it's something that moms and dads do a lot and if they didn't they would never have any kids.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She pouted and argued.

Groaning from both parents was heard in the kitchen and Kya wanted to ask more questions. Before she could utter a word he passed her and went into their shared room. Kya waited for his return and when he was back he had his baby brother in his hands.

"Let's find another place to sleep tonight."

"But what are they doing?"

"Ask mom to explain it to you later." He said and blushed.


End file.
